Damned if I Do, Damned if I Don't
by ThisTooShallPass1937
Summary: Amy and Karma are dating. In secret. They go to a traditional school where Lauren is top dog, Liam's the new kid and Shane is the couple's witty and loyal sidekick. Let's see how this plays out for our two favorite girls, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I started thinking of this story a few days after I started writing my first one and I really wanted to get it out there before I completely forgot about it. This one is quite different from TDCILFN, and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. I just play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Amy Raudenfeld loved Mondays. While most people would just barely make it through the day, cursing its existence, Amy was always giddy. But that was because Mondays meant she got to have some quality time with her girlfriend, Karma Ashcroft. Amy's mother and Bruce would be gone at work until just before dinner and Lauren, Amy's soon-to-be evil stepsister, always had student council meetings after school on Mondays.

This means the Raudenfeld house was vacant except for a certain blonde and her redheaded girlfriend. Her redheaded girlfriend who she was currently on top of kissing fiercely.

The two had entered the house a little over an hour ago and immediately went to Amy's room to have some much needed alone time. And when you only got alone time once a week for a couple hours, might as well make the most of it. At least, that was Amy's philosophy. Thankfully, Karma had no objections.

Karma moaned lightly when Amy took her tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. The blonde moved her hands from her bedspread to grasp onto Karma's hips where her fingers were lifting the girl's shirt slightly, just enough to get her hands underneath and feel warm, smooth skin.

Karma had her hands latched onto Amy's face and in her hair. After another minute, she pushed lightly on the blonde's shoulders to get some air.

Amy just moved her lips down to the girl's neck and started leaving open mouth kisses.

"Should we start dinner soon?" Karma panted. Since Amy was the only member of the household home on Mondays, it was her job to prepare dinner.

"Ten more minutes," Amy mumbled against Karma's neck. The redhead giggled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's teenage boy level hormones.

Amy lifted herself up to meet the other girl's eyes, curious as to why she laughed.

"What?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I just love how similar you can be to a teenage boy sometimes." Amy's smile faltered. Did Karma not like this?

Karma, picking up on her girlfriend's change of expression, grasped onto Amy's cheeks, forcing the blonde to meet her eyes.

"Don't worry, I think it's hot," she explained and winked.

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You do?"

The other girl nodded. "How could I not be flattered by my girlfriend wanting to kiss me all the time?"

Karma quirked an eyebrow up and smirked. By the time Amy realized what was about to happen, she was flat on her back with Karma hovering over her.

"How about fifteen minutes?" Karma asked huskily before kissing the blonde eagerly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found the two girls in the kitchen; Karma sitting one on of the barstools watching her girlfriend while said girlfriend was moving about preparing dinner. Karma loved watching Amy cook. The blonde would just forget about the world, relax, and start humming. And she loved eating whatever Amy concocted. Unknown to most of the world, Amy was actually a stellar cook and loved to try new recipes.

"So, tell me dear chef, what's the best meal in the house?" Karma asked in a French accent. She heard Amy giggle.

"Well, it is a succulent dish consisting of poultry and a lovely piece of fungi that goes by the name mushroom," Amy replied in an Australian accent.

"Ah, yes, chicken marsala! Very good, very good." Amy turned to see Karma smiling softly. "Why did you use an Australian accent?"

Amy blushed. "Cause it's the only accent I can do." Karma giggled.

Her phone buzzed and she immediately grabbed it. An irritated noise left her mouth after reading the text. She hopped off the bar stool and glided around the island until she was behind Amy. The redhead slipped her arms around Amy's waist and brushed blonde hair to the side to place a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I have to go," she mumbled against her skin. She heard Amy groan in annoyance. "My mom wants me home. She said my horoscope reading is a little cloudy, which to her, means that something is going to happen to 'unbalance my chakras.'"

Amy laughed lightly. "Your mother is so entertaining." She smiled and turned around in Karma's arms. "And I love her for it."

"Yeah, me too," Karma agreed faux reluctantly. She kissed the taller girl softly. "Call me later."

Amy nodded. "Will do, m'lady," she said in her Australian accent, even though she was going for British. Karma laughed and retreated back up the stairs to gather her things from Amy's room.

A few minutes later, Karma had her hand on the door knob to leave the house when someone from the other side pushed it open. She immediately backed up and ducked behind the door as it swung towards the wall, hiding from whoever it was that just made it home.

"Elizabeth!" Lauren screeched into her phone. "I told you the theme for homecoming is 'A Night in Paris', so stop trying to push the tropical theme down everyone's throats!" The blonde hung up and latched onto the door to slam it closed.

Karma stood against the wall, with nothing to keep her hidden should Lauren turn around, her eyes widened in fear. Lauren Cooper was a force to be reckoned with and the redhead didn't want to reckon with it anytime soon.

Amy, who had been in the kitchen the whole time, casually walked into the foyer to see her almost step sister texting furiously on her phone. Before she could utter a witty remark, however, she detected Karma standing against the wall, pleading with her eyes to help her sneak out unnoticed by Lauren.

It's not that the two girls couldn't hang out, they could, but they enjoyed having a secret romance and loved the adrenaline rush that accompanied the sneaking around they did.

"Uh, Lauren?"

Lauren didn't look up from her phone and snapped "What?"

"Um, I started dinner, and, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to taste test it." Lauren sighed in annoyance but strolled into the kitchen anyways to see dinner sitting on top of the stove.

Karma smiled and met her girlfriend halfway in the foyer to kiss deeply for a few seconds.

"I'll talk to you later," Karma promised, winked, and fled out the door. Amy watched her go with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Amy!" Lauren called from the kitchen. "I can't try this, it's raw chicken! What're you trying to do, give me food poisoning?! "Amy glowered and rolled her eyes, not happy to be broken out of her moment with Karma. She trudged into the kitchen to deal with the other blonde.

* * *

The next day at school, the rumor mill was working overtime. After entering through the doors, Amy and Karma were instantly almost run over by Shane.

"Oh my God, didya hear?!" he all but screeched. Amy checked her ears to make sure they still worked.

Yep, all good.

"Hear what?" The trio started to walk down the hall, dodging the other students.

"There's a new kid! I think his name's Lance or something. But he's apparently smoking hot and, God, I hope he's in my classes."

"Where's he from?" Karma asked as she reached her locker.

"Who cares? The point is there's some new fresh meat on the market for one Shane Harvey! And finally! I've been in dire need of a new man to shove my d-" Amy slapped her hand over his mouth.

"You finish that sentence, and you won't have anything to shove," she threatened. Shane rolled his eyes and pushed her hand off his face.

"Don't kid yourself, if you were a boy, you'd be all up on this," he said while gesturing to himself. He started to walk away. "I'll see you lovelies at lunch!" he called over his shoulder.

Amy laughed and rolled her eyes. "He's gonna be straight, isn't he?"

Karma nodded. "Probably."

* * *

Karma was sitting in her second period, doodling in her notebook when the teacher called the attention of the class.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Williams said. He was probably Karma's favorite teacher due to his respect to the students and the way he taught history class with humor. "We have a new student, as I'm sure you've all already heard. Please welcome Liam Booker."

The boy standing next to him waved awkwardly. He was fairly good looking and Karma couldn't help but notice. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes and a charming smile.

"Liam, just take an open seat wherever," Mr. Williams directed as he erased what was written on the board. The boy walked down Karma's row and sat behind her. As he was passing her, he caught her gaze and gave a friendly smile. Karma politely smiled back.

There was no contact for the rest of the class between the two.

* * *

Amy was sitting in the cafeteria with Shane, watching for her girlfriend. Karma had texted her telling her that she was asking a teacher a question after class and to just head to lunch without her. Because she knew how grumpy the blonde could get when she was hungry.

Seriously. She should be on one of the Snickers commercials, but she should be given twenty Snickers instead of just one.

"So, have you seen the new kid?" Shane asked a preoccupied Amy. "I heard he's really hot." Amy hummed noncommittally. The boy snapped his fingers in front of her. She jumped a little and glared at him.

"What?" she asked testily.

Now. She needed food now.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

"Well, do, for like two seconds! You need to stop looking for Karma with that lovesick expression. People are going to catch on," he said in his 'I care about you, so stop being an idiot' tone.

Amy deflated and stood up. "I'm gonna go get food," she gritted out. Shane let her go.

Amy hated the fact that she and Karma couldn't be out. It's not that she was worried about being kicked out, but everything would change and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. Plus, while she liked flying under the radar most of the time at school, she would hate to go through when Shane went through when he came out in the fourth grade.

Nobody talked to him for the rest of the year.

He had told Amy and Karma that he was this close to switching schools and starting over when a sweet little redhead girl approached him near the end of the year and decided to be his friend.

If she were being honest with herself, Amy would say that was the first time she felt a tinge of 'more than friends' feelings come washing over her. But she never told Karma that. After all, she was only ten and up until a few months ago, she had sworn to herself that she'd only felt that way cause of gas.

Now, people didn't tease Shane, they mostly just ignored him. But Karma had a feeling that it would be different with them since Lauren and Amy were going to be family soon.

"You know Lauren, she's going to make your life a living hell because she can. And what about your mom and Bruce? Are you sure they won't kick you out?" Well, yeah she was about 95% sure that if she came out she would still have a home. But her girlfriend was more worried.

Karma had pleaded with Amy to keep their relationship a secret and the blonde eventually gave in. Because she was whipped, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

Besides, sneaking around was pretty invigorating.

* * *

Karma had just left Ms. V's room and was texting Amy when she collided with a body.

"Shit, sorry," the other person said quickly.

"No, it was my fault," Karma rushed out. She looked up to see Liam's face. His eyes were soft and he smiled nervously.

"Um, are you going to lunch right now?" he asked.

"I am," Karma said. When the boy just continued to look at her as if he were waiting for something, the redhead continued. "Need someone to show you where it is?"

Liam sighed in relief. "Please."

"Alright! Follow me. I'm Karma by the way." Liam introduced himself and the two began to walk the halls.

The two stopped by Karma's locker before heading to the cafeteria.

"So, where you from, Liam?" Karma asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the pair.

"Dallas," he said. "My family moved here cause of work."

"Do you miss it?"

Liam shrugged. "I miss the people, but the school I went to was terrible! Half the teachers couldn't hear they were so old."

The two continued to engage in small talk until they entered the lunch room. Immediately, Karma could feel eyes swivel over to them to take in the new boy she was standing next to.

"My friends and I are sitting over there if you want to join us," she offered before making her way over to Shane and her girlfriend. Amy caught her eyes and her face lit up and as she smiled at her.

Karma sat down across from Amy while Liam sat next to her. Shane stared at him for a long, uncomfortable moment before Amy elbowed him. He winced and shot the blonde a death glare while rubbing the sore spot. Amy raised her eyebrows and Shane relented. The two introduced themselves to the new boy and lunch continued on.

"So, uh, Liam how do you like it here so far?" Amy asked politely, attempting to begin a conversation. She only did this because Karma had texted her and told her to make Liam feel welcome or else there wouldn't be any kisses.

And Amy needed Karma's kisses. Almost as much as she needed her food.

"Not bad, but it's hard to really tell cause everyone just keeps staring at me."

"It's only cause you're new; it'll stop soon."

Shane took over the talking at that point and Amy internally cheered. Liam seemed like a decent guy, but there were very few people who the blonde actually enjoyed talking with, and it took more than one conversation for her to make her judgment on whether he was guy that Amy would want sticking around.

Amy jumped, startled, when she felt another's foot rubbing up and down her calf. Shane didn't notice her movement, but Liam did and he glanced at her, concerned.

"Sorry, just, uh, hit my knee," Amy stuttered out before noticing Karma across from her was wearing a smirk and had an eyebrow quirked up in challenge. Amy smirked back.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy started at the harsh voice and saw Lauren standing in the foyer with her hands on her hips, glaring at the blonde. Amy let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the door she had just opened.

It had been such a good day so far, too.

"What're you talking about?" Amy questioned as she shut the front door.

"Befriending Lance, the new kid."

"…His name's Liam."

"Whatever!" Lauren shrieked. "He's supposed to hang out with me, not you and your fellow muskaqueers. A person with that level of attractiveness is meant to be popular! And we all know who the most popular person in school is."

Amy scrunched her eyebrows. Was she the only one who didn't think Liam was that attractive?

"Look, I know you're super shallow for whatever reason, but maybe Liam actually enjoys hanging out with us."

Lauren scoffed. "Yeah, right, and maybe Spongebob and Patrick were 'just friends'."

Wait, what?

"Just stay away from him!" With that, Lauren spun on her heel and charged up the stairs.

* * *

Amy turned her vision to the ceiling of her house and tried to figure out how that conversation started. After a few minutes, she shook her head and walked right back out the front door. Maybe Karma could distract her for a little while.

"Okay, Abe Lincoln gave the Gettysburg Address in what year?"

Karma bit her lip in concentration as she spun around in her desk chair. "Uh, 18…something?"

"Gee, that narrows it down," Amy stated sarcastically from where she was lying on her girlfriend's bed.

"Hey now, I don't need any sass from the peanut gallery."

"You told me you've been studying."

"I have been!"

"You haven't gotten a single question right," Amy deadpanned. Karma ducked her head down, blushing.

"It must be the way Mr. Williams teaches; I had no problem with world history," Karma explained. "Did you know that Marie Antoinette was executed by the guillotine? Or that July 14 is a national holiday in France? It's the day when the revolutionaries stormed the Bastille."

Amy stared at her girlfriend. "I find it fascinating that you can recite France's history no problem but you have trouble with America's." Karma smiled and stood up from her chair to join Amy on her bed.

"That's because I was meant to live in France. God just got me mixed up."

Amy righted herself so she was in a sitting position next to Karma. "Well, I'm glad you're not in France. I probably wouldn't have met you," she said easily before going back to the study notes in her lap.

Karma grabbed Amy's chin so the blonde would meet her eyes. "Well then, maybe God didn't mix it all up." She leaned forward to seal her mouth over Amy's, capturing her top lip. Amy immediately melted into the kiss and brought a hand up to cup Karma's cheek. The redhead teased her tongue along the seam of Amy's lips, which parted almost instantly to grant her access.

Amy sighed in the other girl's mouth before moving her other hand to the back of Karma's neck, pulling her in. Karma had one hand on the bed, bracing herself, while the other was wrapped around Amy's waist. She pushed lightly, trying to get her girlfriend to lie down. Amy pulled away.

"Don't think this is getting you out of studying; you need to pass this test," Amy told her sternly. Karma rolled her eyes and nodded quickly before shoving the blonde's upper half so it was flat on the bed she could hover over her.

"Just a ten minute break, pllleeeeeassseee?" Karma begged. Amy glared at the redhead, but her lips quirked up and she pulled Karma down on top of her so every inch of their bodies could touch.

"You're such a whiner," she teased before capturing the other girl's lips with her own.

* * *

The sound of Amy's phone going off twenty minutes later pulled the girls out of their makeout session. For about four seconds.

"It's just Shane," Amy panted out, recognizing the ringtone. She quickly pulled Karma's lips back to hers.

The redhead had no objections. She currently had a hand in blonde hair while the other was under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of Amy's stomach. Karma was slowly sliding her hand higher up. And for a moment, she was optimistic that the two were going to further the physical side of their relationship.

That is until Amy's phone chirped signaling a text message.

Karma pulled her mouth away. "You should get it. You know he won't stop til one of us answers." As if he had heard that statement, Amy's phone started blasting Shane's ringtone again.

Amy grunted in annoyance and gently pushed Karma until she was lying next to her so the blonde could sit up. She reached over to Karma's nightstand and snatched her phone.

"What is it, Shane?" she growled.

"_Oh, I can see I interrupted some hanky panky time-"_

"Shane!" Amy interrupted. "What. Is. It?"

"_We're going to the party Friday night right?"_

Amy scrunched her eyebrows, taken aback, and sat up fully, swinging her feet off the side of the bed. The trio never got invited to parties. "What party?"

"_The one at your house. Apparently your mom's gonna be outta town and Lauren's dad is having his groom shower. Who the hell has a groom shower? I mean, I understand a bridal shower-"_

Amy briefly wondered how she was the last person in her house to know these types of things. "I'm not having a party, Shane."

"_Well, you're not, but apparently Lauren is." _Amy sighed. She should've known. Of course Lauren would have a party, being the most popular girl in school and all. She had probably been dying to host one for the past few months.

"How the hell do you know this before me?"

"_Because I actually answer my phone!"_ There was a pause_. "And Liam texted me about it. Lauren invited him and he was wondering if we were going."_

Karma was nearly dying of curiosity at this point and sidled up until she was right beside Amy. "What's going on?"

Amy quickly glanced at her before going back to the conversation. "Look, I'll text you later about it, okay? I'll have to ask Karma if she'll want to go." Amy inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course Karma would want to go; the girl has always as an irrational desire to be among the popular crowd.

"Where do I possibly want to go?" Amy hung up her phone.

"I guess there's a party at my house tomorrow night. My mom and Bruce are both gonna be gone and Lauren's throwing one."

All Karma said was "Oh" but Amy could practically feel the excitement pulsating off of her girlfriend.

"Do you wanna go?" Amy asked, turning to her.

Karma sucked her lips in as she tried to read the blonde's expression. She knew Amy didn't care for parties; she would much rather just watch a movie with her and Shane.

Okay, probably just her because they would most likely end up making out at some point. And no one wants to do that with an audience. Especially Amy.

But she really wanted to go to a party, dammit! As much as she loved Amy and Shane, she wasn't opposed to broadening her friendship circle. Amy was the one who cherished small friend groups.

"I kinda do," Karma said after a moment. Amy nodded slowly. The redhead could tell she wasn't thrilled with the idea. "But if you don't want to-"

"No," Amy interrupted. "you want to do this, so we will. Plus, I've known you've been dying to go to one for a while now."

"So…we're going?" Karma asked with hesitancy. Her girlfriend was notorious for changing her mind at the last minute, but Karma would remember this moment and use it to guilt trip the blonde.

Amy smiled softly. "We're going." Karma's face lit up. "Considering it's at my house, it would be weird to not go to it. Lauren can't kick us out. And I'm sure my mom and Bruce would gr-"

Karma's mouth muffled the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I don't own the show.**

* * *

Amy had never seen so much alcohol in her life. Or drunk people. Is this what high school parties were really like? She had always believed that the media was just exaggerating what happened at high school gatherings.

Apparently not.

The party had only been going on for about an hour and there was already a person puking in the bathroom. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that fifth.

Amy felt nauseous just thinking about it. And she didn't even have any alcohol yet. She was waiting for Karma and Shane to get there so she wouldn't be alone.

Surprisingly enough, Lauren hadn't touched any of the alcoholic beverages and stuck with carbonated water. She had told Amy that she wasn't dumb enough to get out of control when it was her house; her house that contained her valuable things.

Amy was currently leaning against one of the walls in the living room, thankful that everyone was in their own cliques and ignoring her.

"Hey, Amy."

Or, she _was_ being ignored. She turned to see Liam next to her.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. Amy shook her head and explained how she was waiting for Karma to show up. "So she is coming? I was hoping her and Shane were; I don't know too many people here." Amy let her face morph into her 'are you stupid' look.

After the conversation Lauren had with Amy, Liam's popularity had spiked and he was right up there with Lauren. Some people already had bets on going on when the two would start dating.

"You're like one of the most popular kids in school!" Amy shouted over the music.

Liam shrugged. "Doesn't mean I know any of them. Or that I like them. You three are the only ones I actually know."

That was true; even though he was popular now, Liam had continued to talk to the trio and even ate lunch with them again the other day.

"You know we're not popular, right?" the blonde asked.

Liam smiled. He opened his mouth to retort when Lauren pushed her way over to them and grabbed the boy by his wrist.

"C'mon, Liam," she said sweetly. "There are people I want you to meet." She turned her gaze to Amy and glared. "People who are actually worth your time." Liam glanced back to Amy as Lauren dragged him away and gave her an apologetic look. Amy waved it off and watched them disappear into the throng of people before deciding to get a drink.

She didn't get very far.

As soon as she turned around, her eyes found her girlfriend standing next to her, smiling sweetly. She flinched and felt her heart stop.

"Jesus, Karma!" she gasped as she clutched her chest, startled. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Karma stuck out her lower lip and gave the blonde puppy eyes. "I'm sowwy."

"No you're not," Amy smirked. Karma smirked back before she took in the room and the amount of people and pursed her lips.

"I wasn't expecting this many people," she confessed before turning back to the blonde. "You did lock your door, right?"

Amy felt her smile wipe off her face and a lead weight drop in her stomach. "No," she answered with wide eyes. Immediately, the blonde took off for the stairs, Karma hot on her heels. When they reached the top of the stairs, Amy let out a sigh of relief at seeing that her door was still slightly ajar and the light was off.

The blonde went in, turned on the light, and surveyed her room, checking to make sure there really was no one who had stepped in. She turned back around and found her arms full of certain redhead who had latched onto her. She slipped her arms around the other girl's shoulders and squeezed back.

"Hello," she greeted softly. She heard a muffled reply from where the girl had buried her face in her shoulder and giggled. "Everything okay?"

Karma shook her head slightly and pulled back. "I didn't do so well on my history test," she revealed sadly.

Amy frowned. "Aw, don't worry about it, you still have the rest of the semester to make up for it." She kissed Karma's forehead. "And I can help you study."

Karma shook her head again. "No, whenever you and I study together, we get um…distracted."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not!" Karma reassured quickly. "But it would be kinda nice to not fail history."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Amy sighed out dramatically. "You and I can study…other things." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively before sealing her mouth over Karma's. She felt the redhead sigh and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Until Shane bursted through the door. The girls jumped apart, both with wide eyes, and upon realizing who it was, Amy instantly glared at him.

Seriously, did this boy live to ruin all of their intimate moments?

He observed the two before rolling his eyes. "The first time we get invited to a party and you're hiding away up here to exchange saliva? The party's downstairs!" Karma was about to retort but the boy seized their wrists and pulled them out the room and down the stairs.

"Shane! I need to lock my door!"

* * *

An hour later found the trio and Liam squeezing together on one of the couches in the family room that was located in the back of the house. Liam had escaped from Lauren and the in crowd when he told them he had to use the bathroom. On the way back, he bumped into Shane and the girls and the four decided to head somewhere not as 'public' as Liam had put it. Even though they were away from most of the crowd, the music was still deafening loud so they all yelled and screamed to each other in order to be heard. Although, they probably would've been doing that regardless of the loud music due to the alcohol that they had consumed. All four were at the buzzed stage and just feeling good about life.

They had been swapping stories back and forth and were constantly laughing. It was after the latest round of the giggles that Liam turned his sole attention to Karma.

"So, what did you think of that history test?" Karma's smile dropped considerably and Amy wanted to whack the boy upside the head for making her girl feel unhappy.

"Eh, not too well," she confessed, shrugging. "You?"

"I didn't think it was that bad." Amy's negative attitude toward Liam vanished as an idea formed in her head.

"Wait, you guys are in the same history class?" They both nodded. "Liam, any chance you could help Karma out?"

The redhead elbowed her girlfriend. "What're you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"Helping you pass history without any distractions," Amy whispered back.

"He's gonna think I'm an idiot now!"

"No, he won't."

"I'd be happy to help you with history," Liam interrupted the pair's squabbling. "Preferably when I'm not drunk, though."

"I'm sure you could do better on a test drunk than I can sober," Karma complimented.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Karma half dragged/half carried Amy up the stairs and into her room. The blonde had fallen asleep on her girlfriend's shoulder and Karma had declared that it was time for bed. Amy blearily unlocked her door before stumbling in and face planting on her bed.

Karma laughed quietly at her girlfriend and went over to the dresser where she pulled out two different outfits to sleep in. She woke Amy up again so the blonde could change while she disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back, she found the blonde snuggled under her blankets, fast asleep. Karma smiled, adoring the peaceful look on Amy's face before lifting up the covers on the other side and joining her. She curled herself around her girlfriend, spooning her and throwing her arm over the blonde's waist.

She soon joined her girlfriend in slumber.

* * *

Karma woke up the next morning to find Amy's room bathed in sunlight. The light feels like it's melting her retinas and she quickly snaps them shut again. She groans, already feeling a small headache and pulls the covers over her head. It's her performing this action that makes her realize something.

Amy's not in bed.

Amy is a notorious cover hog and Karma has yet to wake up with the covers still on her when the blonde is still sleeping. It was annoying at first, but now Karma cherishes the fact that she knows something about the blonde that no one else does. It makes her feel special.

Karma frowned as she swung her hand out behind her and felt the cool, empty space. She had been hoping to cuddle with her girlfriend before starting the day.

She was just about to fall asleep again when she heard a loud snore. Her eyes snapped open and she leaned over the side of Amy's bed to find Shane passed out on the floor, still in his clothes from the night before. Karma giggled at the sight of him. If he were awake, Shane would have never let anyone see him in this state, with his shirt untucked and his hair sticking up everywhere.

Seriously, the boy was a fanatic about his hair and Karma had yet to see it when it wasn't perfect. She barely resisted the urge to snatch her phone and gather evidence of this rare moment.

Barely.

Instead, she rolled over on the bed and slipped her eyes shut, hoping to get another hour of sleep.

Until Shane snored again. Loudly. The redhead exhaled heavily through her nose in annoyance and decided to forgo sleep before slipping out of the bed and padding into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth (because she really can't start her morning without brushing her teeth first) and headed downstairs.

She was halfway down the stairs when she a distinct smell invaded her senses and she grinned. Sure enough, when she reached the kitchen, Karma found her girlfriend cooking breakfast, humming. She noted the bacon that was sizzling in the pan and saw Amy standing in front of the stove, flipping over an omelet.

"How much should I tip?" Karma asked. Amy jumped, startled, and spun around to see her girlfriend. She smiled once she got over her mini heart attack.

"Most places would charge a lot more," she played along. "but I'll only ask for a kiss." Karma smirked and rounded the island to reach her girlfriend. Amy slipped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She brought her arms up around the blonde's shoulders to play with her hair before bringing her face closer. Their lips were less than an inch away when a loud snore shocked her and made her stop her lips from getting closer to the blonde's. She narrowed her eyes.

Was Shane's snoring really that loud?

Amy, noticing the confused look on Karma's face, explained. "Tommy's passed out on the couch."

"Oooohhhh," Karma said quietly. Amy smirked and then proceeded to capture the redhead's lips in a sensual 'good morning' kiss. Karma's eyes fluttered open when the blonde pulled back. Her head throbbed and she closed her eyes again as she brought a hand up to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, worried. She still had her arms wrapped around Karma's waist.

Karma glanced up at the blonde. "How do you not have a headache?" Amy snorted and shook her head.

"I didn't drink as much as you, goof. There's some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet."

Karma smiled in thanks and pecked her lips before taking off to find the medicine.

The girls were eating breakfast when Shane stumbled down the stairs a little while later, his hair sticking up everywhere. Amy nearly spit out the milk she was drinking when she saw him. Karma was giggling.

"Morning, sunshine." The boy shot a glare at her. He shuffled to the seat next to Amy and collapsed in it.

"My head feels like it was hit with a battering ram," he said as he laid his head on the table softly. "Did I decide it would be a good idea to head a medicine ball last night or something?"

"Nope, just decided that getting drunk was the bestest idea ever," Amy chirped in an overly enthusiastic tone. Shane flipped her the bird, but kept his head down.

"There's some aspirin in the bathroom," Karma added helpfully, feeling sad for the boy. Shane picked his head up and glanced at the redhead thankfully before slipping out of the chair and heading to the powder room. He came back less than a minute later.

"There's someone puking in there," he griped. He put his head back down on the table. Karma reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's probably Tommy," Amy pointed out. Karma just noticed that there was no more snoring coming from the living room. Shane lifted his head again, his eyes more alert.

"Did you guys hear that Lauren dumped him last night?" Both girls raised their eyebrows and shook their heads. "Yeah, rumor has it that she left him for Liam. She's hoping he'll ask her to homecoming."

Amy shrugged and went back to her omelet. She didn't care for gossip, but her girlfriend did and she was currently conversing with the gay boy about the chances of that happening and other rumors.

"Speaking of homecoming," Shane began. Amy rolled her eyes. Not this conversation again. "what're we doing for it?"

"_We're_ not doing anything," Amy said sternly. "Karma and I are going out to dinner."

"Dinner before the dance?"

"We're not going to the stupid dance!" The blonde snapped. "What's the point in even going if we can't go with each other," she asked, gesturing between herself and Karma.

"Because your girlfriend wants to go!"

"No she doesn't!" Amy turned to Karma. "Do you?"

The redhead stayed silent. The truth was, she would have loved to go to the dance. While Amy wasn't into the whole dressing up and seeing people, she adored it. But she knew her girlfriend would probably not have fun and surely complain the entire time, so Karma hadn't expressed her desire to the blonde, but she had to Shane.

"Karma, do you wanna go to the dance?" Amy asked impatiently. The redhead looked down at her hands.

"Well, I-I wouldn't mind it," she confessed reluctantly. She was waiting for her girlfriend to explode; to be angry at her for wanting such a thing. Instead, Amy just stared at her before glancing to the boy.

"Shane, can you-" she heard the bathroom door open and footsteps. They had completely forgotten about Tommy being just around the corner! "Actually, let's go upstairs," the blonde said and she grabbed Karma's hand. The three ascended the stairs. "Not you!" Amy threw over her shoulder to Shane. The boy grumbled, but turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Once safely inside her bedroom with the door closed, Amy rounded on Karma. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to homecoming?" she asked a little harshly. But the redhead could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have wanted to go. And then you started planning this really romantic night out in Dallas and I didn't want to ruin that," Karma defended.

Amy slumped back onto her bed. "Look, if you want to go, we can go. I just wish you would've told me. It's kind of embarrassing that I didn't know that!"

"Well, I didn't exactly know how to tell you! You made it seem like there wasn't even a choice in going."

The blonde ran her hands through her hair, one of the many signs that signaled she was frustrated. "We'll go to the stupid dance. We'll have fun and laugh and dance together and just have a jolly good time," she sighed out.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"I'm serious. While it may not be my cup of tea, I'll still have fun as long as I'm with you. We can do the whole thing, what with me picking you up and picking out your corsage; the whole nine yards."

Karma felt a smile blooming on her face. "Really?" she asked quietly.

Amy smiled back. She loved it when she was the reason that Karma smiled. "Really really."

"And how do you propose you do that without people finding out about your relationship?" Shane asked from the other side of the door. Karma and Amy whipped their head to the sound and rolled their eyes before Amy tore the door open.

"Seriously?" she asked annoyed. Shane shrugged and strutted in.

"You should know by now to not leave me to myself; I get bored very easily." He smirked. "Now, back to the homecoming dilemma."

"We can go as friends," the blonde insisted after a moment. "It's not like no one's ever done that before." Karma examined her girlfriend. She could tell the blonde was still upset.

"What if you guys take beards?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You know, beards," Shane said. "Gay guys do it all the time. They pretend to date a chick so that people think they're straight."

"Does the girl know they're gay?" Karma asked.

Shane shrugged. "Sometimes." Karma turned to her girlfriend.

"So we can take guys!"

"Small problem," Amy gritted out. "We don't know any guys besides you and Liam."

"So Karma can go with me and you can go with Liam. Problem solved!" Shane exclaimed excitedly as he started for the door. "I have to go home and fix myself up to look presentable. Text ya later, girlfriends!" With that, he was gone.

Amy slumped back onto her bed tiredly. Karma copied her and slung her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"We still doing this?"

Amy sighed and nodded. "We are." Karma squealed and brought her other arm around to hug the blonde.

"Thank you! We're gonna have so much fun, I promise!"

"We better," Amy mumbled. Karma took the blonde's face in her hands and kissed her.

"We will," she assured, before capturing the blonde's lips again.


End file.
